And Then
by AgentDeimos
Summary: Katherine and Tanya find themselves in the same bedroom and bond. The most important thing is to avoid thinking about their respective experiences with vampire boys. Warning: Femslash.


**A/N: This is not my story. It belongs to a friend of mine, The 33 Hour Cat, who asked me to post it for her so that she did not have to wait two days for the whole not-fake account thing. Everything that follows (disclaimer included) is hers. **

**Disclaimer: Tanya and Katherine/ Sitting in a Tree/ Who owns Twilight?/ It's not me!**

"Oh, Tanya, you are the sexiest woman alive!" screamed Katherine. Dressed in only a violet silk chemise, she had just walked through the bedroom door, seeking her silver backed mirror, only to forget all thoughts of it at the sight that met her eyes.

"I know I am." Tanya was lying naked on the bed, legs spread and arms flung wide. "If it weren't for this stupid secrecy restriction, I would win every beauty contest in the world. But no, all because of the Volturi…" Her gaze never leaving Tanya's perfect body, Katherine approached the bed.

"Yes, truly you would. But Tanya, are you sure that this is what you want? I thought, after yesterday…" She trailed off, reaching a hand out as if to stroke Tanya's face, but drawing it back before their bodies could touch. Tanya twitched a finger in response, the nearly unnoticeable motion replacing a waved hand.

"Ah, who cares what I said yesterday. Today is a new day, and tonight is a new night, and I'm tried of lying alone. So if you are still as willing-"

"Of course I am!"

"Then tonight shall be a night for us." Barely managing to contain her glee, Katherine raked her eyes over the spread form before her. Then, with a quick, lithe movement she spun and flung her leg into the air as though to vault over the bed, only to land in the middle, straddling Tanya's richly curving hips. Immediately, her eager hands snaked out, stroking, her fingertips tingling wherever they met Tanya's skin. With the innate knowledge of a predator, she reached for the clusters of nerves, those exceptional sensitive areas that were becoming achingly more so by the second. Slowly at first, but building in tempo, Tanya's unneeded breath began to accelerate until she was almost panting.

"Oh Tanya, your body- it's the most amazing, sexy body ever!" The stroking sped up as well, Katherine's fingers flashing at an inhuman speed.

"I know." Tanya's voice was rougher now, raw with desire. "Now if only Edward could see it too…" Katherine bent down to kiss and suck at the smooth, pale breasts.

"Don't think about Edward now. While we are together, you must only think of us."

"Yes," Tanya half moaned, half hissed the word. "Yes, I will do that. For you, I will do that, I will not think of Edward, of the way his bronze hair sticks up, of the way he knows my every thought, of the way his topaz eyes glint, and his skin sparkles in the sunlight-!" With a final lick to each breast, Katherine straightened up, her hands coming up to her own shoulders to rip the violet silk apart.

"Yes!" She descended on Tanya again, kisses moving up and down her chest, across her arms and shoulders, to the point in her neck where a human's blood would run so thick. "Yes, and I will not think about the Salvatore brothers, of how I will find them and gain my revenge, of how I will torture them until they shriek and beg for mercy, of how I will suck them almost dry, then leave them to return again another day. Of how their blood will taste, of how their screams will sound-!" Finally, her wandering lips found Tanya's, and met them, fiercely, pressing hard enough to leave a human's lips bruised and swollen. At the same moment their mouths opened and their tongues twisted and tangled around lengthening fangs and teeth sharp enough to cut through steel. There was no need to stop for breath, and the kiss lasted for long, long minutes without pause until Katherine broke away, blazing eyes looking down into Tanya's, the same hunger and want reflected between them.

"I will not think of them!"

"I will not think of him!"

"It is only us!"

"It is only us!"

And then she put her sex against her sex, and they had sex.

**Review!**


End file.
